


Giftwrapped

by ZahlzStar



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZahlzStar/pseuds/ZahlzStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura, Carmilla, and the rest of the Scooby Gang celebrate Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giftwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd post this one that I wrote last year, it seems like we need a little happiness in the tags.

"Come on, Carm. I need your help," Laura pleads for the nth time. 

"Why exactly do you need my help, cupcake?" Carmilla responds, quirking a brow in question. 

"Because, it's Christmas. Which means that we need to do Christmas shopping, and Christmas shopping is a thing that girlfriends do together. So come on, Tiny, Dark, and Broody." With that, Laura starts towards the door again before stopping and sighing heavily at the sight of the girl still seated on her bed. 

 

"I thought you were meant to be the organised one in this relationship?" Carmilla muses and Laura begins to sputter indignant noises. 

"I am super organised, thank you very much,"

"Oh yeah? So going Christmas shopping at 5pm the day before Christmas is your idea of organised?"

Laura bunches up her face in annoyance before pouting at her girlfriend.

"You haven't gotten gifts for everyone either,"

"Yes, I have," Carmilla states before going back to examining her nails. 

"What? When? How did I not notice that?" Laura asks, confusion evident on her face.

"Most of the gifts were custom made and ordered from the Internet. It also wasn't difficult to slip away while you were busy binge watching Jessica Jones the other day," Carmilla points out but caves shortly after noticing that Laura's face has fallen much farther than she would like. Moving to slide her arms around the girl's waist Carmilla nuzzles closer into Laura for a moment before seeking out her watery gaze. 

"I'm a terrible friend, Carm. I completely neglected Christmas shopping and put it off to the last minute so now it'll be too late to get anything good. The only gift I actually got was yours. You don't even like our friends most of the time but you still went to the trouble of getting custom gifts. What am I going to do?" Laura looks to be on the verge of tears as she finishes her tirade. Carmilla can't help but pull her tiny, apparently emotional, human closer, pressing a soothing kiss to her temple. 

"Hey, it'll be fine. We can just say that the gifts I got are from the both of us, alright? No one will even notice, hell, they are probably all expecting me to completely blow buying gifts off and just bludge off yours," Carmilla soothes the girl further, rubbing small circles along her back. 

"Are you okay now, sweetheart?" Carmilla asks, gently reaching down to raise Laura's chin. Despite the delicate fingers holding her chin the girl manages a slight nod. 

~

As predicted, no one said a word about how the couple had obtained the gifts after arriving at the group Christmas Party. Instead, they all had varying smiles on their face, fiddling with the respective gifts they had been given. 

Kirsch was happily guzzling eggnog out of his shiny new beer glass, printed with the word, 'Dudescort'. Lafontaine sported an ear to ear grin, marvelling over their new molecular shaped necklace and running a thumb lightly over the engraved, 'They/Them'.

Perry hummed contently as she busied herself in the kitchen, tending to the brownies in the oven with her new, 'Mother Hen' oven mitts. The floor don had made a show of scoffing at the gift but Carmilla noticed that she was taking extra care not to make a mess of the chicken print material. 

JP was unsurprisingly pleased with his gift, offering a shy smile and words of thanks after examining the sweater and the printed, 'Thing 1' on the front and 'Thing 2' on the opposite side. 

Danny was the most difficult to please but despite her best efforts, the Lit TA cracked a genuine smile after receiving her gift. A highly detailed pen, sporting intricate designs and shaped like an arrow, the icing on the proverbial cake was the subtle engraving of, 'Xena' hidden along the shaft of the pen.

"Would you look at that, crisis averted. The Scooby Gang loved our gifts," Carmilla says quietly to the small girl tucked beneath her arm. 

"It was really sweet of you to put so much thought into everyone's gifts, Carm." Laura responds quietly, leaning in to press a peck onto Carmilla's cheek.

"Yeah, well. I just didn't want another speech about getting into the 'holiday spirit' from Curly Sue," the vampire puts on a tough front but has to duck her head to hide the sudden redness of her cheeks. 

"Now what do you say we get out of here so we can exchange our presents," Laura suggests quietly and before she can utter another word Carmilla is spouting goodbyes to anyone in earshot and guiding her quickly towards the door. 

Before long the two are settled back in their room, enjoying chocolate coated strawberries and champagne, illuminated by the many candles lit around the room. Laura was eager to give her gift first so Carmilla sat patiently as Laura retrieved her present from beneath the mattress of her bed. Taking her time to enjoy Laura's impatience to its fullest Carmilla finally unwraps her gift and stares down in wonder at the small leather bound journal in her lap, chasing the candlelight to and fro in order to light up the patches of stars imprinted in shiny material on the leather. Carmilla temporarily abandoned the new gift in favour of pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss before speaking, “Thank you, sweetheart. It’s perfect,”

Laura initiates a kiss this time and Carmilla lets herself enjoy it for a few moments before pulling back to give Laura her gift. Laura’s eyes light up when she opens the small jewellery box and seems the sterling silver charm bracelet. A little bubble of laughter erupts from the girl when she takes note of each delicate charm. A slender cat, a batwing, a cookie, a magnifying glass, a tiny Tardis, and finally, a lock and key, all hang proudly from the chain and glisten slightly in the candlelight. If the string of kisses that Carmilla is bombarded with is any indication then Laura seems to like her gift quite a bit. Laura is the one to pull back after a moment for holding up a finger and dashing into the bathroom with a promise of another gift. A few moments later Carmilla’s breath catches in her throat and she struggles to remain seated when Laura emerges from the bathroom wearing only a large red ribbon, tied strategically in place around her torso and a blush that very nearly matches the ribbon. 

“Merry Christmas, Carm,” Laura says quietly, moments before the vampire pounces and removes the ribbon with a single tug allowing it to drop to the ground. With speed only a vampire could possess Laura finds herself placed down on her bed, looking up at the dark eyes of her girlfriend, promising a very merry Christmas indeed.    



End file.
